Bethany
by EmmaKoeni
Summary: She was a mysterious fairy with unusual powers. This had only happened once before - With Cristella, a physical fairy and mental flowertot.
1. Flashback

_Bumble was just walking about, doing his daily business. Generally, the gossip that was going around was interrupting him. It was about Fifi. As he was trying to ignore it, Violet ran up to him._

_"Bumble! I came as fast as I could!" She exclamed._

_"What's the matter?" He asked._

_"It's Fifi! She wants to tell you something!"_

_"Is this the gossip that's going around?"_

_"Yes, but it's true. I would tell you now, but she wants to tell you herself. Listen she's in the hospital."_

_"Why is she in the hospital?"_

_"You'll get your answers soon enough." Violet walked off._

_Bumble was scared. As he entered the hospital room Fifi was in. She was crying._

_"Fifi, what's wrong?" Bumble asked as he gave her a hug._

_"Bumble... I'm going to die..." she said._

_"NO YOU ARE NOT SERIOUSLY?"_

_"I am... The doctors said I had a deadly disease, I didn't catch the name of it though." _

_"Fifi I'm going to do whatever I can to postpone your death, I promise."_

_**2 Years Later**_

_****__It was Fifi's 17th Birthday. Everyone were celebrating it. Fifi was celebrating it too. She celebrated everyday, as she knew that everyday could be her last._

_"Bumble, do you want to sleep over my house tonight?" She asked._

_"Uh sure, if that's what you want..."_

_"Thank you!" Fifi gave him a hug. _

_In the morning, Bumble woke up and checked the clock. It was 8 o'clock. It was strange. Fifi was most of the time up at 6, and she would have woken him up._

_For most people their friends oversleeping wouldn't be a cause for panic, but last night, Fifi had sounded scared. _

_He went up to her room and gently shook her, she was unusually cold. He became even more worried by the minute. At that moment, Violet and Primrose came over._

_"Hi Bumble, is Fifi awake?"_

_"Nope. I tried to wake her up but she wouldn't and she was very cold."_

_"Hmm, maybe. I could try too. Violet, you know how well I can wake you up." Primrose said, walking into Fifi's bedroom._

_Primrose tried her hardest to wake her up, same with Violet, but Fifi wouldn't wake up._

_"Bumble,go get a doctor. This could be serious, because of you-know-what." Violet ordered, and Bumble obeyed her commands. The doctor came quickly, and soon enough, he had the answer to why she wouldn't wake up._

_"Fifi died last night."_


	2. New Fairy Bethany

It was just before midnight in Pixie Hollow. Everyone was fast in their beds, asleep. That was, except for Queen Clarion. She felt something strange, as if there was going to be a new fairy born who was different from all the others. She tried to ignore it, and go to sleep, but she couldn't. Just as she finally was able to get to sleep, a laugh, more specifically - a baby's first laugh - woke everybody up.

Vidia was one of the first to be disturbed from her peaceful sleep. _Great. _She thought. _A new fairy. I hope he or she isn't as bad as some of the fairies are._ Nevertheless, Vidia went to do ensure that the fairyling made it to the pixie dust tree, one of the many jobs fast flying fairies have to do. If it weren't for them, all of Pixie Hollow would slowly fade, as there would be no new fairies.

Fawn was sleeping next to a squirrel when she got jolted out of her sleep. The squirrel woke up too. Fawn quickly settled the squirrel down, and then flew to the Pixie dust tree, where everyone was already waiting to see the new arrival awake.

As soon as everyone was there, Terence collected a cradle of dust. He went over to the fairyling, and sprinkled it on the soontobe fairy, making sure to do it perfectly, with all of the pixie dust touching the fairyling. Once every speck of dust had landed on the fairyling, Terence quickly flew off the center platform where the fairyling turned into a fairy. This perticular fairy, a she, had pale skin, long hair which color faded from white to light blue, and the normal newcomer dress.

Queen Clarion flew onto the stage. "Born of laughter, dressed in cheer, happiness has brought you here. Welcome to Pixie Hollow." She told the fairy "I'm guessing you made your way here alright?" The newborn just nodded. "Now, lets see your wings." Queen Clarion then faced the newborn's back, where her wings were limp and fragile, and with a bit of energy, Queen Clarion brought the wings to life. At first, they glowed a bright, light pink, but the color soon faded to the normal, silver color. Then, with a bit of help from the Queen, the new fairy flew into the air, soon gaining control of her wings. She returned to the ground, where there were now icons of each talent apon newly formed toadstools. Strangly, as soon as the fairy had her feet on the floor, all of the talents glew and came towards her. "What's going on here?" The fairy asked. When the talents calmed down, Queen Clarion explained what had happened, and gave the newborn her name.

"Well, it seems that today, a baby's laugh has given birth to an ultra rare, all talent fairy! Her name will be Bethany. Bethany, you will be working with the garden talents, but if you don't like what they do, unlike most people... you can switch your talent." Bethany smiled. She wanted to be a garden talent anyway, with their flowers.


	3. WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?

**Bethany's POV**

****It seems that the garden fairies are happy to have me working with them. Most of them had red clothing, with the odd fairy wearing pink. One of them came up to me.

"Hello there sweetpea, my name is Rosetta." She said.

"Hi there, I would introduce myself but you already know my name and all that..." I smiled.

Rosetta turned to the other garden talent fairies, "It's not always that a new fairy will be this open!" She turned to me. "Are you ready to see Pixie Hollow in all it's glory?" I nodded.

"It will be fun!"

On the way to springtime square, Rosetta was speaking to me "There's Winter Woods, home of the frosting fairies, and there's Tinkers Nook and... Are you listening to me darling?"

"Uh...? Oh, sorry, I was too busy taking in my surroundings." I apologised.

"It's fine, honestly! Well, we're at springtime square. The place next to it is home to the flowertots, we can't enter it. Except from Queen Clarion, Queen Dove, Queen of both Fairies and Flowertots, Queen Daisy, Queen of the flowertots, and an extraordinary fairy called Cristella." Rosetta explained.

"Are you sure we can't enter it?" I said to Rosetta as I was flying towards the border.

"I'm 100% certain." She smiled.

However, I wanted to see if Rosetta was correct. So I walked until I reached the border, and went straight though.

"Oh my word SOMEONE GET QUEEN CLARION!" Rosetta Screamed. Queen Clarion came straight away. "What's the matter, Rosetta?"

"Look at Bethany!"

She looked at me. I was glowing, and on top of my head there seemed to be petals like the rest of the flowertots. However, I still kept my wings. WHAT WAS HAPPENING TO ME?


	4. Unlike the others

"Bethany, please come with me." Queen Clarion said. "There's someone I want you to meet."

Queen Clarion then took Bethany to her home (or palace) in the pixie dust tree. She asked Bethany to sit down on a sofa and asked one of her messenger fairies to do something. Then, Queen Clarion turned to Bethany. "I knew you was going to be different than all of us. From the moment I gave life to your wings, it seemed as if you wasn't going to be like most fairies. I was correct - you had all the talents - only 1 in a BILLION has all the talents. But now, I believe that you are more different than I had thought." Just as she said that, another fairy came in, as if on cue. "This is Cristella." Cristella smiled. "She is related to both flowertots and fairies, and can therefor cross the border like you did." She then nodded.

Later on, all the queens (Clarion, Dove and Daisy) were gathered at the border between pixie hollow and the land of the flowertots along with Cristella and Bethany. Queen Dove asked Queen Daisy, "I think that if she is related to flowertots, we should see if she is part of a guild, don't you think?" Queen Daisy just nodded. "But how, when a flowertot is born it is easy to see what guild she belongs to thanks to her petals, but with Bethany, we can't tell that easily!" Queen Dove reminded her of what they did with Cristella, and then everybody set off to the Sakura tree, which had the same properties of the pixie dust tree.

"Right, everyone, today is something that you may only see once." Queen Daisy said. "This fairy may look like any ordinary fairy, like the ones in pixie hollow, but she is like Cristella. She is like us, so we must find her guild." She then clapped her hands, and a member of each 'guild' placed an un-bloomed flower on a toadstool. Bethany tried most of the guilds until she reached the forgetmenot Guild. She touched the flower, and, instead of drooping like all the others she had tried, it bloomed and shone. There were gasps from the crowd.


	5. How it turned out to be

Queen Daisy hushed all the flowertots, then told them to head off home, and Cristella, Queen Dove, Queen Clarion and herself went to Queen Dove's palace.

"Why were everyone gasping when I found my guild?" Bethany asked. "Well dear," Queen Dove said, "They recently lost their strongest member." "But still, what does getting the guild that recently had a loss cause them to gasp at me?" Queen Dove turned to Queen Clarion "Don't tell me you didn't explain to her about how Cristella was reborn as a fairy." Clarion nodded, and Queen Dove turned back to Bethany. "Well, there was a flowertot called Charlie. She was part of the Tudor Rose Guild. Although it is rare, we do contract deadly diseases from the mainland's atmosphere. Charlie was the one to contract the deadly disease. When she died, somehow, her mental state of mind was able to attach to a blank fairyling, which do not contain a baby's laughter, and it made it's way to pixie hollow. And that was how Cristella was born, and most likely, you too, Bethany."


	6. Who are they?

"Woah, hold on there for a second. You're telling me that I used to be a flowertot?" Brittany asked. Everyone nodded. "Ok... Well, I believe you all, but this is freaky. I don't remember anything!"

Queen Daisy looked at Clarion and Dove. "Maybe we should introduce her to the friends she had?" She asked. They both agreed.

In almost no time at all, the Queens and Brittany were back in the flowertot's land. Brittany was introduced to 4 friends. Their names were Violet, Primrose, Bumble and Pip. "Fifi I've missed you so much!" Bumble said, flying towards Brittany. "Hey, my name's Brittany, okay?" Queen Daisy shook her head "These 4 people I'm introducing you to today, they're your friends from when you were a flowertot." "Hey! You always said you wanted to be able to fly!" Pip announced. "Yeah... Wings are really cool." Brittany said. "I still don't know who you guys are, though!"


End file.
